Vocaloid
by Yaya07
Summary: <html><head></head>Chapter 7-Practice Together / Mukyaaa, akhirnya bisa update! Yosh  Ripiu ditunggu, 'coz that's my energy Dx</html>
1. 1 : Introduce

**Dislaimer : ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation**

**Summary for Story : **_Vocaloid, adalah grub musik yang sangat terkenal dan tenar. _

_Berdiri baru 3 bulan yang lalu, tetapi sudah memiliki jutaan penggemar_

_Karena kekurangan anggota, sang pemilik mencari anggota lagi.  
><em>

_Akhirnya, pada suatu hari datanglah seorang gadis dan bergabung dalam band tersebut._

_Hingga akhirnya, sebuah cinta tumbuh di dalam Vocaloid._

****Genre : Hurt /Comfort / Romance****

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**= Vocaloid =**

** ©Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine**

* * *

><p>Di suatu pagi yang cerah, di sebuah gedung bertingkat, berkumpullah beberapa orang.<p>

Tepat di kamar 05, terdengar seseorang sedang berbicara.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Luka?" tanya seorang gadis dengan polos. Sedangkan pemuda di sebelahnya hanya diam sambil menyangga dagunya.

"Iya Luka. Cepatlah, aku sangat penasaran!" timpal gadis lain dengan antusias. Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil 'Luka' tadi hanya menghembuskan napas.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya begini, bulan depan kita akan konser di Utakura Town." Jawab gadis itu sambil memelintir rambut panjang sepinggang yang berwarna merah muda.

"Ko-konser? Bulan depan?" ulang seorang pemuda. Mata azure miliknya membulat.

"Iya, Len. Dan nanti, ada yang bernyanyi solo, ada juga yang duet." Jawabnya lagi. Yang lain hanya menggerutu kesal.

'Tok tok tok'. Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar tersebut diketuk pelan seseorang dari luar. Lalu, salah satu dari mereka membukakan.

KLAP.

"Hai para bintang! Apakah kalian sudah tahu dari Luka?" tanya tamu itu sambil tersenyum. Di tangannya ada tumpukan kertas yang mungkin, err _penting?_

Yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut menoleh dan melihat siapa tamu mereka.

"Yah, tentu. Dengan hati yang **baik**," jawab salah satu dari mereka dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ah ayolah, Gakupo. Kau bisa berduet dengan salah satu dari kalian!" jawab tamu mereka itu dan ditambah dengan anggukan gadis berambut merah muda.

"Lalu, apakah aku juga akan berduet dengan seseorang?" tanya seorang gadis berambut tosca dan diikat _twintails_.

"Entahlah Miku. Nah, sebaiknya kau ambil ini." Jawab sang tamu sambil membagikan kertas-kertas yang dibawanya itu pada mereka.

Setelah selesai memberikan kertas-kertas itu, tamu tersebut tersenyum puas dan berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil melihat yang lain.

"He-hei! Kenapa aku berduet dengan Luka?" tanya pemuda ungu sambil mengangkat kertasnya tinggi-tinggi. Sang tamu hanya tersenyum.

"Bukankah selama ini, hal ini yang kau tunggu-tunggu, Gakupo?" tanya sang tamu dengan lembut. Gadis merah muda hanya menunduk dan diam.

"Kenapa aku tidak berduet, Shion-san?" tanya pemuda kuning sambil melepas _earphone _yang ia pasang.

"Karena tidak ada pasangan yang cocok untukmu, Len. Jika aku pasangkan dengan Luka, suaramu tidak bisa menandingi suara Luka yang pas-pasan. Jika dengan Miku, suara Miku terlalu tinggi untukmu. Jika dengan Ga— " belum sempat melanjutkan, pemuda kuning itu memotong.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu! Seharusnya kau mencari anggota lain," potong pemuda itu dengan sinis. Sedangkan tamu itu hanya diam.

"Aku berduet dengan Kaito ya?" tukas gadis tosca sambil menopang dagunya.

"Cantarella? Lumayan bagus. Okelah," timpal pemuda biru dengan santai.

"_My Oniisan_, buatanku pasti selalu bagus!" seru tamunya dan ia terkikik pelan. Sedangkan pemuda biru hanya tertawa hambar.

"Emm, Shion-san. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Len benar. Sebaiknya anda mencari anggota lain. Cukup satu saja," ujar gadis merah muda.

"Kau benar, Luka! Baiklah, aku akan menyebarkan kertas yang berisi pencarian anggota! Bye bye, minna.." jawab tamu itu dan langsung melesat keluar.

"Wah wah, adikmu sangat aktif ya," kata gadis merah muda dan ia tersenyum kepada pemuda biru.

"Tentu. Siapa dulu kakaknya," jawab sang pemuda sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Yang lain hanya tertawa, kecuali pemuda kuning.

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

* * *

><p>Pemuda kuning itu sibuk mendengarkan lagu.<p>

Sebut saja, Len Kagamine. Ia adalah anggota Vocaloid. Vocaloid sendiri adalah grub musik yang sangat terkenal sampai penjuru negeri dan luar negeri.

Ia berambut blonde dan diikat _ponytail_. Dan, dia berumur 14 tahun.

Len memiliki sikap dingin dan pendiam. Len hanya bicara jika itu dianggap penting. Ia juga kasar. Jika amarahnya sudah meledak, apa pun yang ada di dekatnya akan menjadi 'korban'.

Walaupun begitu, pemilik Vocaloid sangat menyayangi Len karena ia yang paling pintar menyanyi di Vocaloid.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah merapikan sisa-sisa kertas yang dibawa tamu tersebut.

Luka Megurine, itulah nama gadis tersebut.

Ia gadis tertua di Vocaloid. Makanya, Luka bertugas untuk menjaga rekan-rekan sekaligus adik-adiknya.

Ah iya, Vocaloid adalah grub musik yang beranggotakan 5 orang. Dan Vocaloid memiliki tempat khusus, yaitu Vocaloid's Building.

Para anggotanya diwajibkan untuk tinggal bersama di sana.

Luka mahir dalam memasak. Dan sifat keibuan Luka sangat disukai oleh para anggota Vocaloid.

.

Pemuda berambut ungu sedang memperhatikan kertasnya. Walaupun terlihat begitu, sebenarnya ia sedang bengong.

Nama pemuda itu adalah Kamui Gakupo.

Pemuda ungu yang tergila-gila dengan terong. Gakupo juga sangat menyukai samurai.

Sifat Gakupo adalah gampang kesal, kekanak-kanakan, dan biasa melawak.

Sehingga, anggota Vocaloid tidak bosan jika sedang bersantai seperti sekarang ini.

.

Gadis berambut tosca yang diikat _twintails _sibuk memelintir rambutnya. Ia terlihat sedang menghafal sebuah lagu.

Ialah Miku Hatsune. Dalam tingkatan dalam Vocaloid berdasarkan ketenarannya, ia meraih kedudukan nomor 2, setelah Len.

Miku adalah gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut panjang semata kaki. Sifat Miku berubah-ubah.

Itu pun berdasarkan mood. Kadang ia kekanak-kanakan, kadang pemarah, kadang diam atau murung, bahkan jika sedang senang mulutnya akan terus berbicara.

Walaupun begitu, ia juga gadis yang penurut.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut biru asyik melihat isi kulkas. Lalu, ia menutup kembali kulkas dengan es krim di genggaman tangannya.

Kaito Shion, pemuda maniak es krim.

Kaito adalah kakak dari pemilik Vocaloid. Sebenarnya, para anggota Vocaloid bingung, kenapa adiknya? Bukan kakaknya yang jadi pemilik Vocaloid?

Jawabannya mudah, karena Kaito tidak ada bakat menjadi pemilik Vocaloid. Adiknya yang sangat ulet dalam bekerja.

.

Tamu yang tadi, sibuk menyebar kertas dengan riang gembira. Syal birunya berkibar pelan mengikuti angin.

Mudah, dia adalah Kaiko Shion, adik dari Kaito Shion. Sama-sama maniak es krim.

Ialah pemilik Vocaloid. Dengan kepintarannya, ia mudah saja membuat lagu-lagu untuk anggota Vocaloid.

Semua lagu yang dinyanyikan anggota Vocaloid, Kaiko lah yang membuat. Walaupun beberapa Len yang membuat lagu dan hanya boleh dinyanyikan oleh Len sendiri.

Kali ini, ia sibuk mencari satu anggota untuk grub musik Vocaloid miliknya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Para anggota Vocaloid sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.<p>

Beberapa sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Di kamar 05, Len, pemilik kamar ini masih sibuk mendengarkan lagu.

Kadang-kadang, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat sebuah benda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Jika sudah begitu, ia tersenyum tipis sendiri dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

Lalu, ia meraih kertas yang diberikan Kaiko tadi siang.

"_Adolescence, Magnet, Discotheque Love, Kokoro, or Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder. Pilih 2 lagu dari kelima lagu tersebut! Selamat berlatih ya!_" dengan kesal Len membaca kertas tersebut.

Di bawah kalimat yang dibaca Len, terdapat lirik-lirik lagu.

"Cih, semua lagu ini aku yang menciptakan. Tinggal lihat, siapa anggota baru itu," gumam Len dengan angkuh.

Kesal juga sih, selama 3 bulan yang lalu (tepatnya saat Vocaloid dibuat, Len langsung masuk) ia terus bernyanyi solo tanpa ada teman untuk duet.

Ia hanya berharap, semoga teman duetnya adalah seorang lelaki saja. Alasannya, jika seorang gadis, pasti gadis itu akan ganjen dan terus mengganggu Len. Dan tentu itu menurut diri Len sendiri.

Lalu, di malam yang tenang ini, anggota Vocaloid tenggelam dalam mimpinya masing-masing.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Yay.. Nekad ah _publish new story.._ Enggak ada ide untuk fic yang satu! TTATT**

**Len : Ew.**

**Author : Len, tolong ya?**

**Len : Apa?**

**Author : *ngedipin mata* Tadi yang aku bisikin di belakang panggung..**

**Len : Oh, oke..**

**Author : Arigato nee.. Len baik deh..**

**Len : Dou itta.. Review please.. Enggak review juga enggak apa-apa sih. Asal enggak review sendiri, norak tahu! ==;**

**Author : Kok ada tambahan sih?**

**Len : Enggak apa-apa..**

**Author : Oke deh. Aku tambahin juga, R&R please.. Atau, cerita ini tidak berlanjut! #dibakar# *kidding**

**Len : Maaf ya kalau sedikit. Dan juga, kalau ada typo, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan ^^;  
><strong>


	2. 2 : New Student

**Dislaimer : [c]Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation**

**Summary for Story : **_Vocaloid, adalah grub musik yang sangat terkenal dan tenar. _

_Berdiri baru 3 bulan yang lalu, tetapi sudah memiliki jutaan penggemar_

_Karena kekurangan anggota, sang pemilik mencari anggota lagi.  
><em>

_Akhirnya, pada suatu hari datanglah seorang gadis dan bergabung dalam band tersebut._

_Hingga akhirnya, sebuah cinta tumbuh di dalam Vocaloid._

****Genre : Hurt /Comfort / Romance****

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**= Vocaloid =**

** ** [c]Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>Pagi datang menjelang. Sang surya malu-malu menampakkan dirinya.<p>

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde masih tenggelam dalam mimpinya. Sampai—

KRRIIIINGGG!

Jam alarm yang ada di samping tempat tidur sang pemuda berbunyi dengan _nyaring_.

"Gezz, alarm sialan. Aku masih ingin tidur," umpat pemuda itu. Lalu, ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan membuka tirai jendela.

Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang sibuk berbicara dengan gadis berambut biru pendek di depan gedung, yang terlihat dari jendela pemuda tersebut.

Dengan malas, pemuda tersebut masuk ke kamar mandi dan ia mandi.

Lima menit kemudian, ia segera keluar dan memakai seragam sailor berwarna kuning, lengkap dengan dasi, dan tanda pengenal di dadanya.

Lalu, pemuda tersebut turun ke bawah dan mendapati beberapa orang sudah berkumpul di sana.

"Len, sebaiknya kau cepat berangkat ke sekolahmu. Jika tidak, kau akan terlambat," ujar pemuda berambut biru dengan es krim di tangannya dan ia tersenyum penuh arti. Sedangkan pemuda blonde tadi menengok ke jam.

07.45

Tidak lama—

"Ba-baiklah! Aku berangkat dulu," jawab pemuda itu— Len, dan langsung berlari keluar.

"Hei, kau tidak mau sarapan dulu?" tanya gadis tosca. Len tidak menggubrisnya dan langsung berlari menuju sekolahnya.

"Lho, si pisang sudah pergi ke sekolah ya? Padahal aku ada berita bagus untuknya," tanya gadis berambut merah muda— Luka.

"Iya. Eh? Berita bagus? Apa, Luka?" tanya gadis tosca— Miku. Luka tersenyum penuh arti. Sedangkan pemuda biru— Kaito sibuk memakan es krim.

"Ini kejutan. Jadi, sebaiknya aku beritahu kalau kita berkumpul nanti sore," jawab Luka. Miku hanya mengangguk pelan. Kaito tidak peduli dengan obrolan mereka berdua.

"Hei, mana Gakupo?" tanya Kaito. Luka dan Miku sontak menoleh ke arah pemuda maniak es krim itu.

"Biar aku bangunkan," jawab Luka datar, tetapi menyeramkan. Miku hanya menatap polos perempuan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu. Kaito pun melanjutkan kesibukannya yang sempat tertunda akibat pertanyaan yang memang darinya sendiri.

_Sedangkan di saat yang lain ..._

"Haaah...haaah, aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak berlari." Gerutu Len yang ngos-ngosan. Lalu, ia segera mengatur napasnya dan melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Lho? Kok masih 06.30 am. sih? Bukannya aku tadi melihat sudah jam 07.45 am?" pikir Len. Tidak lama, wajah yang tidak berdosa milik Kaito muncul di benak Len.

"Matilah kau, BaKaito. Akan kuhajar kau nanti," gumam Len dengan datar, dingin, menakutkan, dan penuh dengan aura hitam.

Lalu, ia segera melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah dengan santai.

_Vocakura Gakuen ..._

Len segera menuju kelasnya di gedung tingkat _Junior High School_. Ya, sekolah Len adalah sekolah tingkat elite yang memiliki tiga gedung yang terdiri atas beberapa kelas.

Sedangkan setiap gedung memiliki tingkatan. Antara lain _Elementary School, Junior High School, _dan _High School_.

Len sendiri masih duduk di bangku Kelas IX _Junior High School_.

Dengan langkah santai, ia menuju kelasnya. Tetapi, sebelumnya ia harus melewat dua gedung yang lain.

Gedung Len berada di bagian paling belakang. Kasihan juga sih.

Baru sampai di gedung tingkat _Elementary School— _

"Kyaaa! Itu Len-kun! Len-kun!"

"Hey, lihat! Len-kun melihatku! Kyaaa!"

"Selamat pagi, Len-kun! Oh my oh my oh my! Kau begitu keren!"

Begitulah saudara-saudara. Para murid kelas 1 — 6 ini histeris sekali ketika melihat _idola sekolah _ini melewati gedung tersebut.

_Bagus.. Tidak! Ini tidak bagus! _Pikir Len.

Sekuat tenaga ia mencari cara agar bisa dijauhi oleh anak-anak yang menjijikkan (baginya) ini.

Lalu, segera ia memberi aura hitam 'jangan— dekati— aku— !'. Seketika, kerumunan Len FC ini hening dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Dengan langkah yang sengaja dipercepat, Len meninggalkan gedung ini dan langsung berlari kencang.

Tetapi di tingkat _High School_ ? Bagus.

"Hei, lihat! Len sudah datang!"

"Kyaaaa! HEI LEN! LIHAT KEMARI!"

"LEN! Maukah kau jalan denganku?"

"Len! Mau ya jadi pacarku!"

"Lenny~~"

_Oh bagus, dunia memang sempit. Makin gila saja. _Umpat Len.

Seperti tadi, ia segera memasang aura hitam lagi dan bersikap dingin— mengacuhkan orang-orang gila itu.

Setelah melewati ujian yang sangat gila, akhirnya Len sampai juga di kelasnya.

Kelas IX sudah ramai dengan murid-muridnya. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu— sebut saja Meiko Sakine, tengah mengejar murid yang lain dengan ular mainan di tangannya.

Di sudut kelas lainnya, gadis berambut merah panjang sedang asyik memainkan pisau kesayangannya di tangannya— Kiku Juon.

Di sampingnya, pemuda yang berbadan besar— Big Al, sibuk menghafal sesuatu. Mungkin lagu-lagu luar negeri sedang ia hafalkan. Dia sangat menyukai lagu-lagu dari luar negeri.

Len langsung masuk ke dalam kelas. Seketika, suasana kelas yang tadinya gaduh langsung hening. Meiko diam mematung di tempat. Lainnya pun sama.

Bagai bom yang meledak, tiba-tiba—

"Lenny! Akhir kau datang juga!"

"Selamat pagi! Kyaa.. Lenny~~"

"Yay.. Kau mau jadi pacarku kyyaann.."

"LEN! Kau sangat keren!"

"Len! Asal kau tahu! Aku fan terberatmu!"

_Lebih gila. Mulai deh._

Tidak sampai semenit, Len sudah dikerumuni oleh Len FC.

Len yang sudah tidak tahan langsung membentak, "Hei! Kalian bisa pergi tidak sih! Kalian tidak berpikir ya kalau aku hendak duduk!" bentak Len.

Seketika, para gadis itu diam di tempat. Sama seperti para murid kelas 1 — 6 tadi, mengeluarkan keringat dingin, dan ketakutan.

Jalan menuju bangku Len terbuka. Ia langsung berjalan ke bangkunya dan tidak lupa memasang tatapan datar dan aura hitam. Semua gadis itu menatap Len dengan errr, kecewa?

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Cepat duduk!" bentak Len ketika merasa bahwa dirinya ditatap oleh fans-nya. Kasihan juga.

Len langsung menopang dagunya dan menatap tajam suasana di luar jendela. Ya, bangku Len berada tepat di samping jendela.

Kini, ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ia berpikir siapa yang akan menjadi anggota baru dalam Vocaloid nanti. Ia terus berpikir bahwa anggotanya akan tidak pas dengan suaranya, dan tidak sebagus suaranya. Wah, sombongnya.

Tidak lama, bel masuk berbunyi. Lalu, wali kelas IX masuk. Semua murid langsung diam di tempat karena terpesona.

Bukan. Bukan itu. Bukan karena wali kelas tersebut yang membuat semua murid diam dan mengamati dengan cermat. Tetapi karena—

"Nah murid-murid. Kita kedatangan murid baru sekarang ini. Silakan memperkenalkan dirimu," ujar wali kelas tersebut— Hiyama Kiyoteru, panjang lebar dan tentu dengan senyumannya.

Anak baru yang ada di samping guru itu yang membuat para murid terpesona. Kecuali Len dong ya?

Semua murid laki-laki (kecuali Len yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya) sibuk mengambil buku dan bolpoin, untuk mencatat hal-hal penting. Kurang kerjaan sih.

"Nama saya %(*#$ $($&($%^^, pindahan dari Utakura Gakuen. Mulai sekarang, saya akan belajar bersama dengan kalian semua. Mohon bantuannya," ujar anak baru itu.

Len yang mendengar suara yang belum pernah didengarnya langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh pemilik suara itu.

"Eh?" Len terperanjat. Ia melihat sosok anak baru itu tanpa berkedip. Itu karena—

"Nah, kamu bisa duduk di samping Meiko, gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu," ujar Kiyoteru. Anak baru itu, langsung mengangguk pelan dan menuju bangku kosong di samping Meiko.

Semua anak laki-laki dengan tatapan kagum melihat gadis -anak baru- tersebut.

"Aku duduk di sini ya," ujarnya pelan tetapi masih terdengar oleh Meiko. Meiko hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Gadis itu pun tersenyum dan duduk di bangku tersebut.

Sedangkan Len, masih menatap bingung. Karena sadar ada yang melihatnya sedari tadi dan itu sangat mencolok sekali, anak baru itu menoleh dan mendapati pemuda berambut blonde dengan ikatan _ponytail _itu menatap dirinya.

Sang gadis juga ikut terperanjat bingung. _Kok bisa begini sih?  
><em>

Len yang melihat gadis alias anak baru itu menoleh ke arahnya langsung memalingkan muka.

"Baka, sejak kapan kau jadi bocah bodoh seperti tadi," umpat Len pelan.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Chapter 2 owari.. \(^0^)/**

**Len : Kau lari dari _First Love of Rin Kagamine _'kan?**

**Author : Enggak. Aku bosan dan enggak ada ide sedikit pun untuk fic itu.**

**Len : Oh. Lalu, siapa anak baru itu?**

**Author : Ish ish ish, mau tahu aja deh! Kalau mau tau, review dulu dong!  
><strong>

**Len : Oke deh. Hay para reader.. Review yaa.. :)**

**Author : Nanti aja deh, aku kasih tahu di chapter depan. Biar lebih misterius!**

**Len : Jahad ih!**

**Author : Udah lama aku ini jahat, Len**

**Len : Ya udah. Hey minna-san, review ya banyak ya.. Biar chapter depan langsung jadi dan update fast dan biar aku tahu siapa anak baru itu**

**Gakupo : Aku hanya peran pembantu nih? Jahat =._.=  
><strong>

**Author : Lho? Kan kalau chapter khusus konser nanti kau juga kebagian deh! Oke, review please minna-san~~ =3  
><strong>


	3. 3 : New Member

**Dislaimer : [c]Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation**

**Summary for Story : **_Vocaloid, adalah grup musik yang sangat terkenal dan tenar. _

_Berdiri baru 3 bulan yang lalu, tetapi sudah memiliki jutaan penggemar_

_Karena kekurangan anggota, sang pemilik mencari anggota lagi.  
><em>

_Akhirnya, pada suatu hari datanglah seorang gadis dan bergabung dalam band tersebut._

_Hingga akhirnya, sebuah cinta tumbuh di dalam Vocaloid._

****Genre : Hurt /Comfort / Romance****

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**= Vocaloid =**

** ** [c]Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine****

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Sepanjang pelajaran, pemuda berambut kuning diikat <em>ponytail<em>, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan penjelasan gurunya— Hiyama Kiyoteru.

Pemuda itu— Len Kagamine, sibuk menopang dagunya sambil mengamati murid laki-laki kelas bawah bermain sepak bola.

Bukan. Bukannya Len tidak normal, tetapi ia hanya senang melihat anak-anak itu berlarian di tengah lapangan dengan senangnya menggiring bola.

Ia ingat betul bagaimana ia bermain bola bersama teman-temannya semasa SD.

Ia ingat pemuda berambut ungu yang gemar memberi lawakan, Taya. Taya adalah teman terbaik Len. Biasanya, setiap sore Taya ke rumah Len untuk mengajaknya bermain bola.

Lalu, pemuda beriris _ruby_ dengan rambut merah magentanya yang panjang, Ted. Teman Len yang memiliki kembaran bernama Teto.

Ted adalah teman Len yang pintar. Tetapi, walaupun begitu Ted juga jago dalam sepak bola.

Bayang-bayang kedua sahabat terbaiknya itu terus berputar-putar di kepala Len, sampai—

"Kagamine-san!" panggil Kiyoteru dengan nada tinggi. Lalu—

"Iya, sensei!" jawab seseorang. Len yang kaget menoleh.

_Kenapa yang dipanggil dirinya yang menyahut orang lain?_

Pikir Kagamine satu itu.

"Bukan kau, Rin Kagamine. Tetapi anak itu," ujar Kiyoteru sambil memandang Len yang melepas topangan dagunya.

"Maaf," ujar orang itu. Len menoleh ke asal suara. Sedangkan orang yang menjawab perkataan gurunya juga bingung.

_Nama kami sama?_

"Baiklah. Mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya," lanjut Kiyoteru.

Tetapi, Len masih kontak mata dengan orang yang ia bingungkan.

_Kenapa aneh begini? Nama hampir sama. Marga sangat sama! Rupa, mirip sekali!_

Pikir kedua anak yang tengah berkontak mata itu. Ya, anak baru itu adalah Rin Kagamine. Anak yang mirip dengan Len.

Len cepat-cepat memalingkan mukanya. Entah kenapa, semburat merah muda mengembang di kedua pipinya.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Hai Kagamine-san.." sapa murid laki-laki kepada anak baru itu— Rin. Rin sontak menoleh.<p>

Ia mendapati tiga orang anak laki-laki sudah ada di sekelilingnya. Rin hanya tersenyum manis. Ia sudah biasa akan perlakuan seperti ini.

"Hai juga," jawab Rin lembut sembari merapikan buku-bukunya. Sedangkan sang _King Ice _tengah mengamati ketiga murid yang mengajak ngobrol Rin.

"Boleh berkenalan?" tanya salah seorang murid laki-laki itu, yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau _tosca_. Seingat Len, ia bernama Mikuo Hatsune. Dia saudara jauh Miku. Ya, Miku dari Vocaloid.

"Ya ya! Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu!" seru murid yang lain. Murid itu memiliki rambut pirang gelap, dan memiliki rupa yang lembut.

"Aku juga. Boleh 'kan, Kagamine-san?" timpal murid yang lainnya. Murid tersebut berambut kuning keemasan dengan warna mata senada dengan rambutnya.

"Tentu! Namaku Rin Kagamine. Aku pindahan dari Utakura Gakuen," jawab Rin dengan ceria. Di mata _azure _miliknya terpancar keceriaan yang lebih.

"Kalau begitu, namaku Sora Suiga! Cukup panggil aku Sora," sahut si pirang gelap_, _Sora Suiga. Kedua laki-laki lainnya mendorong Sora untuk menjauh.

"Kalau aku Nero Akita. Senang berkenalan denganmu," timpal pemuda emas, Nero Akita. Mikuo ikut menyerobot.

"Aku Mikuo Hatsune. Saudara dari Miku Hatsune yang ikut dalam Vocaloid!" ujar Mikuo. Sora dan Nero berpikiran sama.

_Sombong deh. Sampai membawa-bawa nama saudaranya._

"Eh? Miku Hatsune yang sedang tenar bersama Kaito Shion dan Len Ka—" ucapan Rin yang tadinya ceria terputus saat hendak mengucapkan marga yang sama dengannya.

"Ada apa, Kagamine-san?" tanya Sora.

"Kau bodoh ya Sora? Jelas-jelas marga seorang **Len Kagamine **sama dengan marga Rin!" jawab Mikuo sambil menekankan nama Len.

BRAK!

Len yang merasa disebut-sebut menggebrak meja. Keempat murid itu menoleh ke asal suara. Len terlihat dingin dan datar.

Segera ia meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Nero bingung. Sora dan Mikuo angkat bahu. Rin hanya menunduk.

"Jangan memikirkan dia, Kagamine-san. Len itu orangnya sensitif. Setiap ada orang yang membicarakan Vocaloid, bahkan tentang dirinya, dia akan bersikap kasar!" bisik Mikuo.

"Benar, Kagamine-san!" Sora dan Nero mengangguk mengiyakan. Rin hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kalian tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan _Kagamine-san_! Lebih baik Rin saja," jawab Rin sambil terus tersenyum manis. Ketiga murid SMP itu berlonjak-lonjak senang.

"_Oki doki, _Rin-san!" seru Sora senang.

"Iya. Kita mungkin bisa jadi sahabat!" timpal Mikuo juga senang.

"Ya! Kita bisa jadi sahabat selamanya," tambah Nero. Rin hanya tersenyum senang.

Kedua kalinya ia mendapat teman cowok. Setiap sekolah ke sekolah yang baru, teman Rin yang pertama adalah _laki-laki._

"Aku mau sekali jadi sahabat kalian. Tetapi, maukah kalian berjanji padaku?" tanya Rin. Ketiga murid itu mengangguk.

"Tentu. Kami akan lakukan apa saja untuk jadi sahabatmu," jawab Mikuo. Ya, Mikuo layaknya ketua geng dari ketiga murid tersebut. Pasti menjawabnya pertama.

"Pertama, kalian tidak boleh macam-macam padaku. Kedua, kita harus bersahabat dekat. Jangan membeda-bedakan status, jenis, atau pun yang berbeda dari kita. Kalian mengerti?" jawab Rin.

Ketiga murid itu tersenyum tulus.

"Kami mengerti," jawab mereka bersamaan sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking mereka masing-masing. Dengan perasaan senang, Rin menyahut jari-jari itu dengan jari kelingkingnya sendiri.

Rin merasa, mereka bertiga itu murid-murid yang baik.

_Aku akan berusaha menjadi sahabat Rin!_

Mereka bertiga berpikiran sama.

Lalu, sejak hari itu, keempat murid itu bersahabat dekat. Seperti tidak ada perbedaan di antara mereka.

Di mana pun tempatnya, mereka selalu bersama. Kecuali toilet dong ya!

.

.

* * *

><p>Pukul 14.00 pm.<p>

Dengan amat keras, Len membenturkan tubuhnya di kasurnya sampai ada suara khas benturan.

Miku dan Kaito yang satu angkatan, dan sekarang sudah ada di gedung, alias rumah bagi para Vocaloid, kaget mendengar suara benturan itu.

"Len! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Miku dengan volume tinggi. Kaito hanya bisa menutup telinga.

Len yang ada di kamar hanya berdecak kesal.

"Biarkan saja Miku. Mungkin dia sedang patah hati atau kesal," ujar Kaito.

"Aku dengar itu! Aku tidak sedang patah hati, BAKA! Lebih baik kau diam atau aku akan mengambil es krim milikmu!" teriak Len dari kamarnya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa mendengar suaramu itu Kaito?" tanya Miku kagum. Kaito hanya memasang muka pucat pasi.

"Dia _superhero_ mungkin," jawab Kaito. Miku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

.

Di dalam kamar, Len memejamkan matanya. Ia kesal sekali melihat Mikuo, Sora, dan Nero yang sok dekat dengan Rin tadi siang waktu istirahat. Menjengkelkan! Sok kenal!

Entah kenapa ia menjadi kesal sendiri. Namun, jika ia berkontak mata langsung dengan Rin, rasanya mukanya panas seperti digoreng.

_Mana mungkin aku bisa suka dengan cewek seperti dia! Adanya dia nanti gila seperti fan gila yang dari SD sampai SMA itu! Gila!_

Batin Len kesal. Dipukulkannya kepalanya ke tembok yang ada di dekatnya.

"Andai saja aku tidak menjadi anggota Vocaloid, pasti aku bisa berkumpul dengan Taya dan Ted," gumam Len sambil mengingat masa-masa waktu mereka bermain bola bersama.

Tiba-tiba—

BRAK!

"LEN! AKU ADA PENGUMUMAN BARU UNTUKMU!" teriak seseorang dengan volume tinggi. Bahkan lebih tinggi dari suara Miku.

"**Bisakah kau itu mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?**" tanya Len dengan nada yang sangat sangat sangat rendah, dan sangat sangat sangat datar.

"Masa bodoh dengan mengetuk pintu! Sini! Aku sudah mendapatkan anggota baru! Dia itu jago menyanyi! Suaranya keren banget!" jelas orang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Kaiko.

"Terserah! Lalu siapa namanya?" tanya Len kesal.

"Terlebih dahulu, kita berkumpul di ruang tengah! Kau mengerti?" ujar Kaiko sambil menarik kerah baju Len yang ada di belakang. Dengan kasarnya, Len menepis tangan Kaiko.

"Singkirkan tangan jelekmu itu dari bajuku!" bentak Len. Kaiko hanya manyun dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruang tengah.

Di ruang tengah, Miku dan Kaito sudah duduk manis di sofa. Kaito masih sempat memakan es krim yang belum dihabiskannya. Sedangkan Miku mendengarkan lagu di MP3 miliknya.

"Nah. 'Kan Luka-chan sama Gaku-chan belum pulang, lebih baik yang tahu bertiga dulu saja ya." Ujar Kaiko berbasa-basi. Miku manggut-manggut dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Cepatlah! Kau membuang waktu dengan basa-basi bodohmu itu!" bentak Len kesal. Kaiko mendengus.

"Oke. Begini ya, aku sudah dapat anggota yang **sangat bagus **untuk grup Vocaloid!" lanjut Kaiko dengan muka senang. Kaito dan Miku manggut-manggut. Len diam sambil membuang muka.

_Sangat bagus, heh? Kita lihat, sebagus apa anggota baru itu._

Pikir Len sinis dan angkuh.

"Nanti, dia akan berlatih bersama kita. Anggota baru itu datang sekitar pukul 17.00 pm! Jadi, kalian siap-siap ya," lanjut Kaiko lagi.

"Hah? Jam 17.00 pm?" tanya Kaito dan Miku bersamaan. Len masih membuang muka. Kaiko mengangguk.

"Iya. Ya sudah. Aku mau pergi dulu. _Sayonara, my Vocaloid~~_" jawab Kaiko dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Len bergidik ngeri di hatinya.

_Sang jenderal akan muncul pukul 17.00 pm. Mari kita lihat, sebagus apa sang jenderal. Haha._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Hei minna-san.. Saya kembali lagi.. \^^**

**Len : Cih. Sudah 3 cerita yang masih _in-progress. _Keterlaluan sekali kau**

**Rin : Lalu cerita ini pendek banget sih!**

**Author : Terserah deh kalian mau bilang apa! Yang penting, review please~~**


	4. 4 : Test

**Dislaimer : [c]Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation**

**Summary for Story : **_Vocaloid, adalah grup musik yang sangat terkenal dan tenar. _

_Berdiri baru 3 bulan yang lalu, tetapi sudah memiliki jutaan penggemar_

_Karena kekurangan anggota, sang pemilik mencari anggota lagi.  
><em>

_Akhirnya, pada suatu hari datanglah seorang gadis dan bergabung dalam band tersebut._

_Hingga akhirnya, sebuah cinta tumbuh di dalam Vocaloid._

**Genre : Hurt / Comfort / Romance**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**= Vocaloid =**

** ** [c]Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine****

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tik. Tik. Tik.<em>

Jarum jam terus berdetik. Para anggota grup Vocaloid tengah menunggu di Ruang Tengah.

Luka dan Gakupo yang sudah pulang sedang ganti baju di kamar masing-masing. Kaito dan Miku duduk berdua di atas sofa berwarna putih tulang. Sedangkan Len, sibuk mendengarkan lagu lewat _earphone _yang ia pasang di telinganya.

Kaiko sudah lama pergi. Katanya dia akan kembali pukul 18.45 pm nanti.

"Memang kalian tahu siapa nama anggota baru itu?" tanya Luka yang tiba-tiba muncul. Di belakangnya, Gakupo sedang melipat lengan bajunya hingga siku.

"Tidak tahu. Kaiko-san sama sekali tidak bilang namanya," jawab Miku sambil memelintir rambut tosca miliknya yang lembut.

"Ya. Kaiko hanya bilang kalau anggota baru itu akan datang pukul 17.00 pm nanti," timpal Kaito. Luka manggut-manggut.

Len hanya diam tanpa menghiraukan obrolan mereka bertiga.

"Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi anggota baru itu akan datang," ujar Gakupo sambil melirik arloji yang melilit lengannya, menunjukkan angka 16.50 pm.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan alat-alat musik kita," respon Luka dan meninggalkan Gakupo, Len, Kaito, dan Miku.

"Aku dan Kaito akan menyiapkan makanan dan minuman ringan untuk kita berlima," jawab Miku sambil menarik lengan Kaito.

"Aku mau kembali ke kamarku dulu," ujar Gakupo dan meninggalkan Len. Sedangkan Len hanya diam tak menghiraukan lagi.

.

.

Kurang 5 menit untuk menunjukkan waktu 17.00 pm. Para anggota Vocaloid sudah siap di Ruang Tengah.

Mereka semua tenggelam dalam hening, sampai_―_

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Eh? Siapa itu?" tanya Miku yang mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar. Luka pun menghela napas dan segera membukakan pintu.

Kaito dan Gakupo masih diam, dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Miku memeluk bantal negi kesayangannya sambil menatap punggung Luka yang makin menjauh.

"Baka," gumam Len sangat pelan. Dia terus mendengarkan lagu, dan pilih duduk menyendiri di pojok ruangan.

Sedangkan di saat yang bersamaan, Luka mendapati sosok gadis yang cantik nan imut sedang ada di hadapannya.

"Emm, ngomong-ngomong Anda siapa ya?" tanya Luka sopan. Gadis cantik di depannya tersenyum lembut.

"Aku yang mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi salah satu anggota di Vocaloid. Shion-san memintaku untuk berlatih bersama kalian," jawab sang gadis dengan senyumnya yang hangat. Mata Luka berbinar-binar.

"Akhirnya datang juga! Mari-mari, silakan masuk!" ujar Luka sambil menyilakan masuk sang gadis. Gadis tersebut hanya membungkuk sopan.

Luka berlari kecil menuju Ruang Tengah. Rambut merah mudanya bergoyang pelan seirama dengan gerakan tubuhnya.

"Teman-teman! Anggota barunya sudah datang!" seru Luka senang.

Miku dan Kaito spontan menoleh karena seruan Luka dengan suaranya yang melengking tinggi, tidak seperti biasanya. Gakupo yang ada di samping Kaito menutup telinganya sambil memasang muka seperti [ ==" ]

Len dengan gaya _cool _sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Luka dan yang lainnya. Mereka segera menggerombol layaknya menemui artis tenar.

.

"Jadi, kamu berasal dari mana?" tanya Luka dengan antusias. Lainnya juga menatap lekat-lekat anggota baru tersebut. Yang pasti kecuali si pisang, Len.

"Aku pindahan dari Utakura," jawab anggota baru tersebut dengan senyum hangat yang selalu menghiasi bibirnya.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Miku yang dari tadi bertengkar dengan Kaito dan Gakupo― rebutan tempat duduk.

"Namaku Rin Kagamine," jawabnya lagi. Seketika, mata azure Len melebar mendengar nama tersebut. Ditengoknya seorang gadis dengan bando hitam besar sedang duduk di Ruang Tengah bersama Luka, Miku, Kaito, dan Gakupo.

Rin yang melihat Len memandanginya, langsung memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Eh? K-kagamine?" ujar Luka dan Miku bingung. Kaito dan Gakupo juga ikut bingung dengan membuka mulutnya.

"Kamu saudara jauh dari Len ya?" tanya Gakupo. Anggota baru tersebut― Rin menggeleng pelan.

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu! Kenapa ini aneh sekali ya? Marga sama. Rupa sama! Ini seperti anak kembar!" timpal Kaito. Miku mengangguk inosen.

Luka manggut-manggut sambil menjawab, "Benar juga ya."

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenal Kagamine Len. Setahuku, dia itu anggota grup Vocaloid. Itu saja," jawab Rin.

"Yah, mungkin jodoh. Hehe," celetuk Miku sambil tertawa kecil, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. Luka langsung menginjak kaki Miku.

"Aduh!" rintih Miku. Luka hanya tersenyum ke arah Rin seperti tidak pernah menginjak Miku sekali pun.

"Lalu, Rin-san bersekolah di mana?" tanya Luka. Layaknya seorang wartawan yang mencari informasi, atau pun seorang detektif yang menginterogasi tersangka atau pelaku.

"Vocakura Gakuen. Kelas IX," jawab Rin singkat. Miku menautkan alisnya.

"Sekelas dengan Len-kun dong?" tanya Miku. Kaito mengangguk-angguk. Luka dan Gakupo saling pandang. Rin mengangguk pelan.

"Wah, hebat! Dari marga, rupa, sekolah, bahkan kelas, semuanya mirip!" celetuk Miku lagi. Kalimat Miku berbuah hasil mendapatkan _deathglare _dari Len dan Luka.

"Ya sudah. Daripada kita membuang-buang waktu, sebaiknya kita langsung latihan saja. Biar aku dan Len yang mengetes Rin," ujar Luka memecah keheningan.

"Baiklah. Lagi pula ini sudah pukul 17.15 pm." Timpal Gakupo.

"Aku, Gakupo, dan Kaito santai-santai dulu saja ya Luka-neechan?" tanya Miku. Luka mengangguk dan langsung menarik Len dan Rin ke sebuah ruangan.

.

.

Luka, Len, dan Rin menuju sebuah ruang khusus untuk menguji para anggota Vocaloid. _Test Room._

"Nah Rin-san, aku ingin mengujimu. Coba kamu menyanyikan lagu ini." Ujar Luka dengan senyum manisnya, sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas yang ada lirik dan not-not lagu. Rin ikut tersenyum dan meraih kertas tersebut.

Sejenak, ia meresapi setiap not balok dan lirik lagu tersebut. Luka menunggu. Sedangkan Len **menatap **datar Rin. Sampai―

"Kenapa Kagamine-san? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Rin bingung saat menyadari Len menatapnya terus.

_Ups, tertangkap basah ya? Hihihi. _Pikir Luka.

Len cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku hanya ingin melihat lagu apa yang ada di kertas itu." Elak Len. Rin hanya ber-ohh-ria.

"Kalau mau lihat, bilang saja dari tadi. Ini," jawab Rin sambil menyodorkan kertasnya.

"Memang kamu sudah bisa, Rin-san?" tanya Luka. Rin tersenyum mantap. Luka pun memutar lagunya. Sedangkan Rin menyanyi.

_machi akari hanayaka_

_e-teru mazui no tsumetasa_

_nemurenai gozen niji_

_subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru_

Luka berdecak kagum mendengar suara Rin._  
><em>

_oiru gire no raita-_

_yaketsuku youna ino naka_

_subete ga sou uso nara_

_honto ni yokatta noni ne_

Len menatap kertas yang ada di genggamannya. Padahal, matanya melirik Rin yang tengah bernyanyi._  
><em>

_kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita_

_hikari no afureru hiru sagari_

_kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru nowo_

_nakidashi souna mede miteita_

"Hebat!" gumam Luka sambil terus menatap Rin._  
><em>

_kaku-yuugou-ro nisa_

_tobi-konde mitai to omou_

_massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei_

_B-bagaimana bisa dia menyanyikan lagu dengan tempo secepat itu? Mungkin, aku butuh dua hari untuk menyanyikannya. T-tidak tidak tidak! Len Kagamine tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu.  
><em>

Pikir Len sambil menggenggam erat-erat kertas lagu yang ada di tangannya._  
><em>

_kaku-yuugou-ro nisa_

_tobi-konde mitara soshitara_

_subete ga yurusareru youna kiga shite_

"Ya ya ya! Itu sudah cukup, Rin-san. Suaramu sangat bagus. Hanya ada satu kesalahan, kamu mengambil napas setelah _kaku-yuugou-ro _'kan? Seharusnya kamu selesaikan sampai _kaku-yuugou-ro nisa_ dan tahan sedikit, baru ambil napas. Ingat, jangan sampai terlihat begitu jelas saat kamu ambil napas." Luka memberi kritik dan sarannya. Rin hanya mengangguk senang.

"Sebagai pendatang baru di grup Vocaloid, kau adalah yang terbaik, Rin Kagamine." Puji Luka. Rin tersipu malu. "T-terima kasih Luka-san!"

Luka mengangguk kecil. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Len. Penyanyi terbaik di Vocaloid. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Len?" tanya Luka.

Len diam.

"Hei Len!" panggil Luka sambil menggoyangkan bahu Len. Len segera menoleh ke arah Luka. "Apa?" tanyanya datar. Bagus Len, kau memang memiliki _poker face_.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" ulang Luka. Len menghela napas. "L-lum..lumayan! Sudah 'kan? Aku ingin kembali ke kamar." Ucap Len sedikit terbata dan langsung beranjak dari posisinya, dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak biasanya dia memuji orang lain," gumam Luka, namun cukup untuk didengar oleh Rin.

"Tidak biasanya? Memang kenapa?" tanya Rin bingung. Luka hanya tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Bisa dikatakan, dia itu egois atau seenaknya sendiri. Dia juga tidak mau mengakui kelebihan orang lain. Ia sering menanggapi kelebihan orang lain dengan kata 'biasa saja'. Kali ini dia bilang 'lumayan' 'kan?" jelas Luka. Rin hanya manggut-manggut.

"Lalu, kenapa dia bilang 'lumayan' kepadaku?" tanya Rin dengan polosnya. Luka hanya _facepalm._

"Mungkin, dia―"

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author : <strong>Akhirnya bisa update -_-

**Len : **Dasar pemalas! Jangan dengan kata _semi hiatus_ dong! Pakai _HIATUS _sekalian! _Semi hiatus _kok update-nya dua abad!

**Author : ***giles Len* Diam kau baka! Nah minna-san, bisa memberikan kritik dan saran? Agar fiction saya lebih bagus.

Tidak memberikan kritik dan saran juga enggak papa. Saya enggak maksa.

Daripada nge-review sendiri? Saya masih waras untuk ngereview diri sendiri.. ^^

**Len : ***gepeng* U-un..untuk y-yang sudah m..mem..membac..membaca, m-min..minna..minna ga d-daisuki! *tepar*


	5. 5 : Newcomer

**Dislaimer : ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation**

**Summary for Story : **_Vocaloid, adalah grup musik yang sangat terkenal dan tenar. _

_Berdiri baru 3 bulan yang lalu, tetapi sudah memiliki jutaan penggemar_

_Karena kekurangan anggota, sang pemilik mencari anggota lagi.  
><em>

_Akhirnya, pada suatu hari datanglah seorang gadis dan bergabung dalam band tersebut._

_Hingga akhirnya, sebuah cinta tumbuh di dalam Vocaloid._

****Genre : Hurt /Comfort / Romance****

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**= Vocaloid =**

** ©Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine**

* * *

><p>"Mungkin, dia―" Luka menghentikan kalimatnya. Rin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Mungkin apanya Luka-san?"<p>

Luka tersenyum kecil.

"Mungkin dia mulai menyukaimu!" Jawab Luka. Rin hanya tertawa kecil. "Haha. Jangan bergurau Luka-san. Mana mungkin di―"

_Natto! Natto! Hitori de natto!_

_Natto! Natto! Neba neba!_

"Eh, anu, a-aku permisi dulu Luka-san." Ucap Rin sambil mengambil ponselnya dari saku jaket. Luka mengangguk dan meninggalkan Rin dan menuju ke Ruang Tengah.

Rin segera mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo?" sapa Rin.

"_Yo Rin! Apa kabar sahabat?_" balas orang dari seberang. Rin menautkan alisnya. _Siapa?_

"Emm, ini siapa ya?" tanya Rin dengan muka polos. Terdengar orang tersebut mendengus kesal. "Huuh, ini aku! Masa' kamu enggak ingat sih Rin?"

Rin kembali menautkan alisnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Siapa ya?"

"Ini aku! Aku―"

.

Len merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Arght!" geramnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut _honey blond _yang diikat gaya _ponytail_. Di otaknya, terus berputar wajah anggota baru tersebut― Rin.

Bukan hanya berputar-putar, tetapi seperti direkam dalam kaset dan kaset tersebut tidak mau berhenti.

"Cih, memang apa bagusnya anggota baru itu, sih!" ujar Len dengan angkuhnya. Dari luar, ia berkata bahwa Rin tidak ada apa-apanya. Namun, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia mengagumi Rin yang memiliki suara indah dan bagus.

"Ayolah Kagamine! Jangan pikirkan orang itu!" gumam Len. Karena kesal. Ia menimbun kepalanya sendiri.

_Ugh, tenggorokanku kurang minum_. Len segera keluar kamar untuk ke dapur.

.

"B-benarkah Luka?" tanya Gakupo tidak percaya. Luka mengangguk pasti. Ia menatap Gakupo dan Kaito dengan serius. Sedangkan gadis _tosca _tengah terlelap di samping Kaito.

Luka telah mengantarkan Rin ke kamarnya. Sedangkan koper-koper yang tadi ada di Ruang Tengah juga sudah dipindahkan.

"Ya! Menurutku, dia sangat bagus dalam menyanyikan lagu yang memiliki nada tinggi! Kau tahu lagu Meltdown yang baru saja dibuat Kaiko-san bukan?" ujar Luka.

"Meltdown? Lagu nada tinggi dengan tempo super cepat itu?" tanya Kaito. Luka mengangguk. Gakupo langsung diam.

"Kenapa kau Gakupo? Tiba-tiba diam?" tanya Kaito. Gakupo menggeleng. "A-aku sendiri yang tidak bisa menyanyikan lagu tempo cepat dan nada tinggi."

Luka dan Kaito langsung memandang Gakupo dengan tatapan [ =3= ].

"Bodoh! Aku sendiri juga tidak bisa kok." Hibur Kaito. Luka mengangguk mengiyakan sekaligus mengejek dua orang bodoh di depannya itu.

"Eh, tapi yang lebih membuatku tertarik dengan anggota baru itu adalah―" Luka menjeda kalimatnya. Spontan, Kaito dan Gakupo yang tadinya _pundung _di pojok kembali mendekati Luka.

"Apa Luka?" tanya kedua orang itu bersamaan.

"Len memberi respon 'lumayan'!" Lanjut Luka. Mulut Gakupo menganga lebar. "Apa?"

Kaito menggaruk kepalanya yang bisa ditebak bahwa kepalanya tidak gatal. "Benarkah itu?"

"Iya. Tidak biasanya 'kan? Lalu, aku juga lihat, tadi dia memperhatikan Rin. Tetapi, saat tertangkap basah mata Rin, ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya." Jawab Luka.

_Siiingg.. Krik krik krik._

"Hmm.. Hehehee.." Tawa ketiga orang tersebut. Sambil berkerumun, mereka memasang seringaian licik masing-masing.

.

Len berjalan menuju dapur dan melewati ruangan uji coba tadi. Ia melihat bayangan gadis. Segera saja ia bersembunyi di balik tembok dan mengintip apa yang dilakukan gadis tersebut― Rin.

"Eh? Ya ampun! Maafkan aku! Aku lupa." Jawab Rin sambil menepuk keningnya. Orang itu hanya mendengus kesal.

Len bisa mendengar jelas suara Rin dan orang yang ada di seberang, karena Rin me-_loundspeaker_ suaranya.

"_Ya sudah. Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana? Baik 'kan?_" tanya orang tersebut. Rin tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja baik! Bahkan, aku masuk dalam grup musik Vocaloid." Jawab Rin dengan nada bangga.

"_Apa! Kamu masuk grup musik Vocaloid? Baiklah, aku sendiri masuk ke grup musik Utauloid._" Balas orang itu. Di seberang, ia menyeringai senang bisa membalas Rin. Sedangkan Rin hanya menggerutu.

"Tak apa. Vocaloid lebih terkenal lho," goda Rin. Lawan bicaranya segera _facepalm_. _Iya juga ya._

"_Uh, tapi aku tidak peduli. Toh, sama-sama grup musik 'kan?_" jawab orang tersebut. Rin tersenyum. "Benar. Ya sudah. Aku mau menata kamarku dulu. Habis, grup Vocaloid memiliki bangunan sendiri untuk para anggotanya." Jawab Rin.

Rin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Orang yang ada di seberang menjawab, "_tak apa. Selamat malam ya Rin! Oh iya, aku rindu denganmu. Padahal, baru dua hari kamu pergi_."

Rona merah tipis muncul dari kedua pipi Rin.

"Ck!" desah Len sambil menatap Rin dengan tatapan aneh. Rin tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Len mengamatinya.

"Eh..hehehe.. Jangan begitu dong! Memang aku ini siapamu?" tanya Rin dengan nada mengejek.

"_Huu. Sombong sekarang. Ya sudah ya._ _Oyasuminasai, ohime-sama!_" jawab orang di seberang. Rin segera memutuskan sambungan telepon dan menggenggam ponselnya kuat-kuat. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

Len terus menatap Rin. Hatinya terasa sesak. Sedangkan mulutnya terus menyumpah serapahi orang yang menelpon Rin. Entah, ia sendiri juga bingung kenapa dia bisa begitu.

Sedangkan Rin menggumamkan nama yang tidak terlalu bisa didengar Len.

"_..i..o.._"

.

* * *

><p>Di pagi hari, Rin sudah siap dengan seragam <em>sailor <em>warna kuning. Miku dan Kaito sudah berangkat duluan. Di dalam bangunan tempat tinggal para Vocaloid, masih ada Luka, Gakupo, Rin, dan Len.

"Luka-san, aku berangkat dulu." Pamit Rin sambil meraih sepatunya yang ada di rak sepatu. Luka segera menoleh. "Tunggu Rin-san! Biarkan si anak pisang ini berangkat bersamamu!"

Rin mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepatu ke arah Luka yang menyeret paksa Len. Rin tersenyum. "Baik!"

.

Kedua bocah pirang berumur 14 tahun itu berjalan beriringan. Tetapi, tatapan mata sang pemuda― Len, terus ke samping. Sedangkan sang gadis― Rin, memandang jalanan.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Tibanya di sekolah―

"Eh, lihat! Itu Len!" tunjuk salah seorang siswi dari _Elementary School_. Mata Len dan Rin membulat sempurna. Yang tadinya bulat, makin tambah bulat.

"Kyaa! Len! Selamat pagi!"

"Lenny! Pagi!"

"_Senpai_! Aku adalah _fan_ beratmu!"

"A-ano Len-nii, s-salam kenal ya! D-dan s-se..selamat pagi!"

"Kyaa! Lenny! Wa..wa..wa.."

Len menutup telinganya dan segera berlari. _Reflek_, ia _**menarik**_ tangan Rin agar _ikut bersamanya_. Sedangkan Rin sendiri hanya menurut.

.

_Senior High School_.

"Bukannya itu Len Kagamine dari Vocaloid?" kali ini seorang siswa kelas XI. Ia menunjuk Len yang tengah berlari menarik Rin.

"Eh? Huaa! Len-kun! Selamat pagi!"

"Len-kun! Selamat pagi sayang!"

"_Sweetheart_! Kemarilah!"

"Kyaaa! Lenny!"

"Waa...wa...wa.."

Len tidak mempedulikan teriakan untuknya itu. Ia terus berlari menuju ke gedung sekolahnya. _Junior High School._

.

Di depan kelas IX, Len dan Rin memegangi lututnya dan sibuk mengatur napas masing-masing.

"Hosh..hosh.. Ternyata _fangirl_-mu banyak sekali, Kagamine-san!" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum. Len menoleh ke arah Rin yang tersenyum polos.

"Hn." Respon Len dan langsung masuk ke kelas. Sedangkan Rin segera mengejar Len sambil berlari. Ia juga ingin masuk. Tetapi, takdir berkata lain.

"Len! Len! Pagi sayangku cintaku!"

"Kyaaa! Len! Kita kencan nanti siang yuk!"

"Lenny! Bla...bla...bla..."

Len segera berhenti. Ia berdiri di depan pintu ketika para siswi kembali mengerumuninya. Len sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Rin berlari di depannya tanpa memperhatikan gerakan Len.

"Eh? Kagamine-san! Awas!" seru Rin yang sudah dekat 5 sentimeter di belakang Len. Dan akhirnya―

_Ckiit! Bugh!_

"Aw!" rintih Rin sambil memegangi kakinya dan kepalanya yang membentur badan Len. Mata birunya masih tertutup karena ia tadi ketakutan. Tetapi―

"Ah!" seru para siswi yang tadi mengerumuni Len ketika melihat _pemandangan _di depannya. Rin segera membuka matanya dan―

_Satu detik._

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Ehh..eh..EH! Kyaaa!" seru Rin kaget bersama para siswi maupun siswa yang melihat _kejadian _barusan.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yaya : <strong>^_^ *tersenyum gaje

**Rin + Len :** *merinding*

**Yaya : **Chapter 5 O-W-A-R-I desu yo! XD

**Rin : **Hayo! Di akhir cerita itu pemandangan apa!

**Len : **Pasti adegan mesum *dengan muka _innocent_*

**Yaya : ***gampar Len* Enak aja! Aku 'kan enggak pervert -3-

**Len : ***masang wajah =3=*

**Rin : **Diem dulu dong cyin! Oke minna yang disayang, dicintai, dan disukai Author Yaya, silakan memberi saran, kritik, bahkan flame juga boleh :)

**Yaya : **Sayonara yo! *ngegeret Len dengan paksa*


	6. 6 : Special?

**Dislaimer : [c]Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation**

**Summary for Story : **_Vocaloid, adalah grup musik yang sangat terkenal dan tenar. _

_Berdiri baru 3 bulan yang lalu, tetapi sudah memiliki jutaan penggemar_

_Karena kekurangan anggota, sang pemilik mencari anggota lagi.  
><em>

_Akhirnya, pada suatu hari datanglah seorang gadis dan bergabung dalam band tersebut._

_Hingga akhirnya, sebuah cinta tumbuh di dalam Vocaloid._

****Genre : Hurt /Comfort / Romance****

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**= Vocaloid =**

** ** [c]Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>Satu detik.<p>

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Ehh..eh..EH! Kyaaa!" seru Rin kaget bersama para siswi maupun siswa yang melihat _kejadian _barusan.

Rin reflek mendorong tubuh errr Len, sampai membentur tembok. Semua murid di sana mengerumuni kedua Kagamine itu. Bagaimana tidak mereka kaget dan berteriak bila posisi keduanya yang err tidak mengenakkan tersebut? Dengan posisi Len di atas dan Rin di bawah. Kalian tentu bisa membayangkannya. (Author : /dihajar _reader_ gara-gara memiliki otak mesum ¬_¬)

"Kyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Len-ku!" seru salah satu murid. Murid lain berteriak histeris. Rin yang kaget merapat ke tembok. Len yang tadi didorong menggaruk kepalanya dan mengusap-usap keningnya.

"Len! Kau tidak apa-apa!"

"Kyaaaaa! Tenang Len! Jangan mati dulu!"

"Huuh! Jangan seenaknya mendorong Lenny dong!"

"Kyaa!"

Menit tadi masih tenang. Sekarang kegaduhan kembali dimulai. Rin patah-patah berdiri dari posisinya sambil menarik tasnya yang terjatuh. Mata birunya menatap Len. Cepat-cepat―

"M-maafkan aku Kagamine-san! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kamu berhenti! Maafkan aku! Maaf maaf maaf!" ujar Rin dengan nada bertubi-tubi sambil membungkuk berulang kali. Entah apa dikata Len ikut berdiri.

"Tak apa kok." Ujarnya pelan namun cukup untuk didengar oleh murid lainnya dan Rin.

"Lebih baik kita cepat pergi," lanjut Len tetapi dengan berbisik. Cepat-cepat ia menarik tangan Rin dan melupakan kejadian tadi yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak melebihi normal.

Sedangkan _fangirl_nya melongo dengan tampang bodoh, cengo, nan persis seperti kodok keinjek _roadroller_.

.

"Sungguh Kagamine-san! Maafkan aku! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu!" ucap Rin lagi saat di dalam kelas tanpa mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya yang sibuk membungkuk ke arah Len.

Len yang merasa tidak enak menggigit bibirnya. "S-sudah! Tidak apa-apa kok!" Ucapnya tegas. Rin yang demi mendengar ucapan tegas Len berhenti membungkuk.

"Benar ya? Aku sungguh minta maaf!" ucap Rin sambil menatap Len. Len mengangguk. Rin tersenyum senang dan segera meletakkan tasnya di atas bangku. Tepat setelah itu―

"Rin-chan!" teriak _trio gaje _dengan suara cemprengnya. Rin dan Len reflek menoleh dan mendapati si rambut _tosca_, pirang gelap, dan si rambut emas. Mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Mikuo Hatsune, Sora Suiga, dan Nero Akita.

Mikuo dengan cengiran khasnya segera mendekati Rin yang _tumben-tumben_nya duduk di samping Len.

"Eh Mikuo, ada apa?" tanya Rin lembut. Kedua sahabat Mikuo lainnya mengekor di belakang.

"Kok ada apa? Tentu saja ingin bertemu dengan sahabatku dong!" ucap _trio gaje _itu bersamaan. Membuat si Kagamine versi laki-laki sukses merinding akibat suara mereka bertiga.

"Eh Rin-chan, lebih baik kita bicaranya di luar saja yuk? Malas ah di dalam kelas! Pengap!" ajak Nero sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya ke arah wajahnya― yang sebenarnya adalah menyindir keberadaan sosok makhluk halus, eh bukan, tetapi pemuda yang tampan nan unyu, Kagamine Len. Sora dan Mikuo sok-sokan meniru gaya Nero. "Iya!"

Rin melirik pelan ke arah Len. "Err, tidak usah deh. Lebih baik di sini saja. Habis begitu, sebentar lagi 'kan kelas ini masuk? Kalau terlambat beberapa menit saja aku tidak mau." Ucap Rin lembut. Ketiga orang itu mendesah kecewa.

"Ahh, ya sudah deh." Ucap Sora. Mikuo mendekati Rin. "Eh eh, apa benar gosip yang barusan aku dengar?" tanya pemuda _tosca _tersebut. Sora, Nero, dan Rin menautkan alisnya. Sedangkan Len yang melihat tingkah mereka berempat memilih untuk diam menatap papan tulis. Walau sebenarnya pendengaran Len ia pasang baik-baik. Yah, lebih tepatnya 'menguping'.

"Gosip apa, Mikuo?" Tanya Rin bingung. Nero dan Sora malah sibuk ber-_facepalm-_ria.

"Gosip kalau Kagamine-san tadi hampir melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' kepada Rin-chan." Jawab Mikuo dengan polos, watados, dan tanpa rasa berdosa sedikit pun. Len yang mendengar penuturan saudara seorang Hatsune Miku itu mendadak _speechless_ seketika dan ber-_blushing_-ria. Tidak jauh dari Len, Rin menundukkan wajah dengan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya.

"M-mikuo, sepertinya kau terlalu frontal dan ember bocor deh." Komentar Sora dengan wajah memerah setelah mendengar perkataan Mikuo yang polos itu. Sedangkan Nero sok sibuk membaca buku yang entah ia dapat darimana. Rin menggelengkan wajahnya. "E-eh anu itu..a-aku, anu," ia tergagap sambil menggaruk pipinya yang Sora yakin tidak gatal tersebut.

Murid lain yang mendengar plus yang melihat kejadian bodoh tadi wajahnya seperti tomat rebus. Entah karena berpikiran mesum atau apa. (Author dihajar part II oleh _reader_)

_Teng. Teng. Teng._

Tepat setelah itu, bunyi bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Terpaksa, _trio_ _gaje_ yang beranggotakan Mikuo, Sora, dan Nero bubar dari aktivitas bergosipnya. Rin sih tidak bubar, karena ia memang sudah duduk di tempatnya. Lebih tepat, ia duduk di samping Len, entah kenapa.

.

Sesampainya di gedung Vocaloid, Len cepat-cepat menghindar dari Rin. Bisa-bisa dia langsung mati mendadak gara-gara jantungnya berdetak seratus kali dalam satu detik. Oke ini sangat berlebihan, abaikan.

Rin segera menuju kamarnya. Tiba-tiba, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. _Rupanya ada telepon lagi_. Pikirnya tanpa melihat nama sang penelpon.

"_Moshi-moshi_!" Sapa Rin riang.

"_MOSHI-MOSHI RIN-HIME! Apakah kau sudah pulang? Apa kabar? Aku rindu denganmu! Kapan kau ke Utakura Gakuen lagi! RIN-HIME!"_

Rin _jawsdrop_ seketika. "Hei hei, Rinto. Jangan menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi, apalagi dengan suara cemprengmu itu." Ledek Rin. Rinto― penelpon itu di seberang sana memasang wajah [ ].

"_Memang tidak boleh? Aku rindu denganmu, Rin-hime! Kapan kau ke Utakura Gakuen lagi?"_ Gadis berambut pirang itu segera masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa menutup pintu.

"Rindu, he? Padahal tadi malam kamu sudah **_menelponku_**, Rinto. Dan, aku akan ke Utakura Town, bukan ke sekolah, tetapi ke U-Ta-Ku-Ra Town tiga minggu lagi!" Ujar Rin.

"_Hontou ni! Kau akan ke Utakura Town? Ke mana? Dengan siapa? Acara apa?_" Mulut cerewet si pemuda bernama Rinto tersebut kembali lagi kumat. Rin hanya bisa terkekeh dan tersenyum riang mendengar _orang spesial _itu baik-baik saja dan masih sama seperti dulu.

"Iya. Ke pusat kota. Dengan semua personil Vocaloid. Acara konser kami. Aku diberitahu oleh Miku-san kalau tiga minggu lagi kami akan ke sana dan konser. Aku ingin, kau melihatku, dan aku melihatmu. Kau mau janji 'kan?" Rin tersenyum.

"_Tentu saja! Konser 'kan? Aku pasti akan melihatmu dan kau melihatku. Kuyakin, kau adalah penyanyi terbaik! Aku berjanji, Rin-hime!" _Jawab Rinto. Rin tersipu malu. "Baiklah, aku mau makan siang! Selamat siang Rinto!"

"_Selamat siang, Rin! Jumpa lagi, hime!"_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, wajah Rin memerah.

Dari celah pintu, Len bisa melihat apa yang baru saja Rin lakukan. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menjadi seorang _penguping_ pembicaraan orang lain.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author : <strong>Buahahah! /ngakak setelah ngebaca _chapter _ini /padahal buat-buat sendiri, baca-baca sendiri, ini _author_ emang positif (?) _gendeng_

Oh iya, maaf ya pendek. Lagi _wb_ sumpah /plaked

Nah, udah jelas 'kan siapa yang nelpon dan membuat Rin _blushing_ ria tadi (?) malem (maksudnya di cerita)

Daaaan, adegan itu, mesum apa _pervert_? /apa bedanya woi! /digiles _reader_

**Len : **/ngegiles _author_ gara-gara berotak mesum

**Rin : **/ngebuang benda-benda kesayangannya _author_ ke laut gara-gara stres dengan adegan yang diperankannya

**Author :** /ngelihat tampang sangar duo Kagamine/ _G-gomen ne watashi_ *sembah sujud ke arah _RnR_ /tambah dihajar

Nee, gomen baru publish sekarang ._.v Saya ini memang tipe orang malas dan malas dan malas dan ma― /dibekep

Yosh! Mind to review? *giggles*


	7. 7 : Practice Together

**Vocaloid **bukan milik **Yaya**.

Tetapi, **fiksi ini** milik **Yaya**.

Lirik **Discotheque Love** milik **Lelele P**

**.**

**Yaya Kagamine**— mempersembahkan _fiction _berjudul :

**Vocaloid  
><strong>

**.**

**Summary : **_Vocaloid, adalah grup musik yang sangat terkenal dan tenar. _

_Berdiri baru 3 bulan yang lalu, tetapi sudah memiliki jutaan penggemar_

_Karena kekurangan anggota, sang pemilik mencari anggota lagi.  
><em>

_Akhirnya, pada suatu hari datanglah seorang gadis dan bergabung dalam band tersebut._

_Hingga akhirnya, sebuah cinta tumbuh di dalam Vocaloid._

**.**

**A/N : **Sebelum terlambat, tekan tombol _back_ jika Anda tidak menyukainya.

**Menerima _flame_, kecuali yang sama sekali tidak menyangkut tentang fiksi ini.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Tiga minggu lagi, Vocaloid akan konser di Utakura Town. Jadi, para anggota grup musik tersebut mulai berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh.<p>

Di tengah-tengah kesibukan anggota yang lain, seperti berlatih bersama, memilih kostum, atau masih menghafal lirik, Len Kagamine dengan santainya berleha-leha di kamarnya. Berleha-leha versi si pirang itu adalah tiduran di atas kasur dan mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_ berwarna putih kesayangannya itu.

_Tok tok tok_.

"_Sumimasen_! Emm, Kagamine-_san_," panggil seseorang dari luar kamar Len. Ketukan yang lembut tadi tidak cukup untuk memanggil seorang Len Kagamine yang tengah menikmati saat-saat santainya tersebut.

_Tok tok tok_.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, seseorang tersebut mengetuk pintu. "Kagamine-_san_, sumimasen! Aku masuk ya!"

_Klek_.

Orang itu―gadis berambut _honey blonde_ dengan pita besarnya―membuka pintu kamar. Mata _azure_ miliknya menangkap sosok sang idola tengah tiduran di atas kasur tanpa menyadari keberadaan si gadis.

Rin Kagamine―gadis tadi―memberanikan untuk berjalan mendekat ke kasur Len. Itu pun dibekali oleh keberanian Rin yang sebenarnya tingkat tengkurep.

Entah mimpi atau bukan, Rin sudah berada di pinggir kasur. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur dan menghela napas panjang. Ia pun meraih bahu Len. Baru saja ia meraih bahu tersebut dan hendak memanggil namanya―

"Uwaaaaa!" teriak Len kaget. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat _image_ _King of Ice_ milik Len Kagamine hancur di muka para penggemarnya bila para penggemarnya melihat ekspresi tersebut.

"Eh? Tenang, aku Rin. Tidak perlu kaget seperti itu," ujar Rin dengan sedikit _sweatdrop_. Cepat-cepat Len berdiri dan melepaskan _earphone_ miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku! Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dahulu, eh!" bentak Len. Mukanya sukses menjadi merah seperti tomat segar yang baru saja dipetik dari kebunnya. Entah karena marah, atau malu?

"_Go-gomennasai_, t-tapi aku tadi sudah mengetuk pintumu dan tidak ada jawaban. M-maafkan aku! Maaf!" Rin ikut berdiri dan kembali menunduk seperti kemarin. Len menghela napas panjang, dan menatap sinis.

"Sudahlah! Ada perlu apa kau di sini?" tanya Len sambil sedikit membentak. Ia pun kembali duduk di ranjangnya. Rin menghentikan kegiatan menunduknya. "Em, aku hanya ingin bertanya kapan kita latihan. Itu saja." Gadis _honey blonde _yang manis itu menatap ujung kakinya yang telanjang tanpa alas. Len yang melihatnya langsung menggelengkan kepala dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa harus latihan? Katanya suaramu bagus. Kalau bagus ya nggak usah latihan lagi. Udah bisa 'kan," jawab Len asal. Padahal jantungnya sedang berdetak tidak karuan.

"Eh? Nggak latihan? Tapi aku belum tahu lagu apa yang dibawakan," jawab Rin bingung. Oh iya, kali ini Len akan duet dengan Rin. Sebenarnya inilah yang dinantikan Len, berduet dengan seseorang. Tetapi, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dirasakan cowok Kagamine itu saat ini.

"Geez, merepotkan! __Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder__ dan _Discotheque_ _Love_!" ujar Len sambil memberikan dua lembar kertas kepada Rin. Rin menerima kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

"Pilihan yang bagus!" komentar Rin sambil tersenyum. Len mendengus. "Ya sudah, sana keluar." usir si _King of __Ice _itu. Rin menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"L to the A to the T to the I to the H to the A to the N!" ujar Rin mengeja satu-satu huruf dari kata yang ingin ia ucapkan. Len mendengus lagi. "Ya sudah! Cepat duduk!" Tanpa aba-aba selanjutnya, Rin duduk di depan Len sambil menatap baris demi baris yang ada di kertas pemberian Len.

"Sudah bisakah kau lagu itu?" tanya Len sedikit lunak. Mungkin ia sudah cukup rileks dengan Rin. Beberapa menit kemudian, Rin mengangkat wajahnya. "_Yosh_! Aku sudah bisa!" ujarnya dengan yakin.

Pertama-tama, kedua Kagamine itu menyanyikan lagu _Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder_. Sebuah lagu yang cukup mengharukan tentang kisah si perempuan.

Merasa sudah oke, lanjut pada lagu kedua, yaitu _Discotheque Love_. Sebenarnya, lagu itu lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Len sendiri. Tetapi, ia pun mengubahnya menjadi lagu yang bisa dinyanyikan oleh dua orang―dengan mengatur bagian main. Len pun mengubahnya dengan sederhana saja.

Pertama-tama, Len menyanyi dahulu.

_Yureru furoa no ue de biito wo kizamu kimi wa_

_Mirabooru ni hansha shiteru hikari to odotte iru you sa_

_Nagareru sono kami to ka aoi hitomi no wana ni_

_Dokyuun! tto tsukinukareta kokoro mou kugidzukeda_

_Mahou ga tsukaeru boku datta nara_

_Hoka no yatsu ga jama de kinai you ni_

_Jumon wo kakete tsuresaseru no ni_

_Gen jitsu wo mi na yo!_

Kemudian, Rin menyahut, menyanyi bersama Len.

_Sousa kimi ni kitto oboreru_

_Haatobiito mo zutto takanaru_

_Soko nashi datte wakatteru_

_Dakara koso zokkon de_

_Kono fureezu ni kitto oboreru_

_Endoresu ni zutto nagareru_

_Hari ga ochiru sou shunkan ni_

_Hajimaru ki ga suru n da_

_Disukotikku ravu_

Sekarang bagian Rin bernyanyi sendiri.

_Riaru na yume wo mitara nani mo ka mo ga fuan de_

_Beddo kara sugu tobidashite hiyaase nante kaite n da_

_Konna otoko ja dame daa↓ tashou tsuyoki de ii n da!_

_Riido dekiru dokyuu ga nakya furimukase ran nai yo_

_Ima sara ni natte ketsui ga dekita_

_Isoganakucha sakikosarechau yo_

_Dakara konya wa DJ kakete ne_

_Supesharu na dansubiito_

Seperti tadi, kedua Kagamine itu bernyanyi bersama kembali.

_Sousa kimi wa kitto oboreru_

_Haatobiito mo shinku shite iru_

_Soko nashi datte wakaru daro?_

_Zokkon ni shite yan yo_

_Kono fureezu ga kitto kanaderu_

_Endoresu ni zutto nagareru_

_Koi ni ochiru sou shunkan ni_

_Hajimatta ki ga suru n da_

_Disukotikku ravu_

Kemudian, Len diam.

_Sousa kimi ni kitto oboreru_

Rin ganti diam.

_Soko nashi datte wakatteru_

Len diam, dan ganti Rin yang bernyanyi.

_Kedo akiramenai yo!_

Dan keduanya bernyanyi lagi.

_Sousa kimi ni kitto oboreru_

_Haatobiito mo zutto takanaru_

_Soko nashi datte wakatteru_

_Dakara koso zokkon de_

_Kono fureezu ni kitto oboreru_

_Endoresu ni zutto nagareru_

_Hari ga ochiru sou shunkan ni_

_Hajimaru ki ga suru n da_

_Disukotikku ravu_

Setelah lagu habis, suasana kamar itu―

_Siiing_.

Hening.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kamarku," ujar Rin sambil beranjak berdiri. Namun, gerakannya terhenti karena tangan Len sudah mengait lengan Rin.

"Tunggu. Bisakah kau berada di sini, beberapa menit lagi?" ujar Len sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Muka Rin merona merah. Ia pun mengangguk dan kembali duduk.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, tiga pasang mata mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Khukhukhu, makin mesra saja mereka berdua." Bisik gadis berambut _tosca_ sambil terkikik kecil ala penyihir.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author : <strong>Akhirnya bisa melanjutkan fiksi tercinteh ini Q.Q /nangis darah /okesipgaje

**Len : **Author, ngapain sih lo jadiin gue jadi orang idiot kayak gitu! Pake acara nahan Rin segala!

**Rin : **L-len, teganya kamu bilang kayak gitu :'(] /nangis /ambil RnR /giles Len

**Len : **Huaaa! Ampun Rin! Aku mencintaimu! Sungguh!

**Author : **Huaahm, mari kita tinggalkan mereka. Ripiu yuk ~~ ;D]


End file.
